Never Alone
by The-Dead-Puff
Summary: You're never alone, never...some people believe in the Wendingo a creature that follows people alone. But we believe in ghosts and demons, and even pervy ghosts follow us...Us is Hinata, Hanabi, and me Neji.
1. A Happy Ending, Right?

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not the Hyugas, but I do own a Neji plushie!! Oh and of course I own everything imagined in my head!!

_**Author's Notes: **_This was a story I came up using all my knowledge from A Haunting and other knowledge on the Super Natural. I first posted it on Quizilla but posting up there is confusing. So enjoy another one from IzzyPuff. Enjoy!

* * *

**Stage One-**

"Well here we are."

Hinata starting twiddling her fingers. A bored expression was spread across Neji's and Hanabi's face. They waited patiently for Hiashi to open the door. Here they were in front of the summer house. Hiashi had decided to drag them in the middle of nowhere for a week, for a summer getaway And they ended up staying in a rented house. Of course the three preferred to have stay home. But nevertheless listened to Hiashi.

" Here's the summer house!" Hiashi said with a fake excited voice.

" Yeah, yeah." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

And they all stepped in. It was a pretty huge place. Hanabi ran up the stairs yelling,

" I CALL DIBS ON THE SECOND FLOOR ROOM WITH THE WINDOW!!"

Neji shrugged it off, grabbed his stuff and went into the room next to hers. And as soon as Hinata saw both of them go up, she grabbed her stuff and followed up.

" H-hey wait for me!"

--

Hinata walked into her room. She found it to her liking. Even if the room color was a light shade of cotton candy pink. She lay down on the bed, which was also he same colors as the walls, but was very soft and fluffy. As Hinata started to drift and fall asleep. A blood curdling scream was heard from Hanabi's room. Worried, Hinata ran to see her. But instead found Hanabi playing with her plushies.

" Hanabi?"

" Huh? Oh hi older sis. What's up?"

" I-I heard s-screaming. Was it y-you?"

Hanabi stared at her with big eyes. She was defiantly confused.

" Huh? What are you talking about?"

Hinata stared at the floor , started muttering in a low voice,

"M-must be neighbors, o-or maybe I-I'm hearing things."

Hanabi just stared.

_Strange. I wonder what big sister was talking about?_

But eventually she got over it, and started playing again. And suddenly out of nowhere appeared a pale looking nine year old with scarlet red eyes, and a very light shade of blushish whitish hair.

" Can I play with you?"

" Um okay... Who are you? I demand answers!!"

He stared at the roof,

" Me n-name is...it's...Gnihoton...y-you can call me Gniey or H-Hoton."

" Can I ask you a question? How'd you appear out of nothing like that? I mean you just showed out of n-"

Gnihoton cried, **" I AM NOTHING!!"**

And he ran into Hanabi, slipping through salty teardrops falling on Hanabi. Hanabi was amazed. The boy had just ran into her and disappeared. And Hanabi smiled to herself, mischievously.

_Hoton's my little secret. I'm not telling Father! Tee-hee!_

--

Many hours passed after the incident in Hanabi's room. It was nearly 10'o clock. Neji walked into his room. And then he had strangest feeling...like he was being watched. But he shrugged it off, not wanting to get unnerved by this feeling. Ignoring it he begin to change, and that's when the feeling got stronger. Strong enough , he swore he felt someone there. So he hurried up and finished changing. And things got even stranger when he started to drift to sleep. A voice was heard , a girlish voice mumbling something and the word "Neji" popped up quite a few times.

--

And the next morning Hiashi was surprised to see one: a sleepy Neji and many giggle fits from Hanabi.

" Hanabi what's so funny?"

" Heehee I 'm not telling, Father!"

"Why not?"

" It's a secret, hehehe!"

" Oh really?"

"Uh-huh! Father can I please go play now?"

" We haven't even ate breakfast yet..."

" Pwease, pwease,pwease father?"

"Oh alright."

"YAYS!!"

And Hanabi ran off to find her new friend. While as everyone stood around the stairs.

" You're unusually sleepy."

" It's nothing, uncle."

_Yeah because unfortunately I'm turning into a delusional nut case who hears voices until 3 in the morning._

_--_

_" So Ho ho what are you doing here? Aren't your mother and father gonna come looking for you?"_

"I.TOLD.YOU.NOT.TO.CALL.ME.HOHO."

"Why not Ho ho?"

" Because I said you could call me Hoton! Not Ho ho!"

" But Ho hos are good. They're creamy and chocolaty and-",

Hanabi argued playing with her stuffed bunny.

"Hoton!"

"So Hoton why are you here?"

" I'm trapped..." He said staring, " That is unless...But anyway I wanted to tell you guys that you should leave."

" I don't understand."

He started to get up,

" You wanted to play right?"

"Finally!"

Hanabi got up from her spot, grabbed Hoton's hand and led him to her toys. She grabbed a bunch of dolls. Walked to her bed and dropped the dolls on the floor. Then she passed a doll to him.

" I remember I used to play with a girl your age too, dollies."

Hanabi nodded, and started changing her dollies clothes. Hoton looked up,

" But I don't remember her name...I think I was related to her...buts it's all blurry."

_Thump_

"Did you hear that?"

"No."

--

" So then nothing new?" Neji asked, moving the phone.

"Nah. Unless you count Naruto pouring ramen on Sasuke." Tenten replied.

"Hmm. I'm not surprised."

"By the way Tsunade's giving you a mis-"

When suddenly the phone lifted up, and crashed into the floor. Then followed by an angry girlish HMPH.

"What the crap?" Neji exclaimed, " There's got to be a rational reason for this."

"_Yeah like what,genius? Fairies? Ghosts? Oooh maybe it's your dead father..." a male voice said sarcastically._

And then that's when Neji heard a the same girlish voice yell,

" I'll save you!!"

He felt a force grab him, and forced him to crash into the window, and out of the window of second floor. And while he was falling he could feel someone hugging him tightly, and the distinct smell of a faint raspberry perfume. And then he fell to the ground. Where for a few minutes he was rendered unconscious. And to his surprise he woke up to find a brunette girl in a huge sweater, and shorts on top of him, hugging him. He gently pushed her off.

" Okay I demand a explanation for pushing me out the window."

Ignoring him she started looking at his arm and his neck.

" What are you doing?"

" Did he hurt you?"

"What are you talking about?"

And that's when Hiashi came outside.

" Neji I heard a loud crash, and shattering glass. And when I went to investigate I saw a broken telephone, and you flat on your back outside the window. What happened."

This time the mysterious girl grabbed his arm and held it tightly.

"Well? Did your girlfriend Netnen or something broke up with you then you went suicidal? Though you seem barley the type to try to kill yourself for a reason like that. Or plainly any."

" Tenten, and I already told you Uncle she's nothing more than a friend. And well I..."

_I was pushed by the girl squeezing me, right now. Who for some stupid reason you seem not to notice here._

"I have no memory of crashing down the window and falling-

_Like I couldn't actually remember that event._

" - Or landing on the garden. Just that I woke up here and you came here."

" Did you break anything?"

"No."

_No all I got was this annoying bruise that will probably cause me pain for a month._

Neji got up, and brushed the twigs and leaves off, while avoiding hitting the girl. Who later to his dismay followed him like a lost dog. Everywhere.

" Why do you keep following? Why did you throw me out the window. And you're the one who broke the phone, huh?"

" Yes I did break the phone because-

She started to stare directly at him, her expression turning to an evil smile.

"- You're. Mine."

"..."

" And I don't care who that girl is or what's her status with you. YOU'RE MINE!!"

More silence followed. Neji was speechless. Had this girl just claimed she owned him? This could not go on. NOONE I mean NOONE can own any Hyuga...Well probably except Hinata she is a pushover. Quite sad for such a nice individual.

"No that's clearly impossible."

"And why?"

" I'm no one's possession. NO ONE'S! Now answer me why did you push me out a window?"

" Because I didn't want that meanie hurting my precious boyfriend."

" Meanie?"

" Never mind him, he doesn't like being mentioned or he..."

" He what?"

And that's when desperate to drop the topic, she pulled him into a kiss. Which felt pretty cold, to Neji. And quickly disappeared.

_Ugh she will pay for this! I didn't even get any answers out of this!_

And that's when Neji finally realized that this entity was the presence he felt when he was changing.

--

Hinata decided to go into the garden, and that's when she saw a boy three years older than her who was tangled up on the floor. Quickly she untied him.

" Are you okay?"

He got up quickly, bended down to kiss her hand.

"Thank you. Happy to be in your acquaintance. Your name?

Then his brown eyes stared directly into her eyes, he had an obvious charm. While Hinata was blushing her head off.

" H-Hinata Hygua."

" You know despite the rumor all you Hyugas are cold-hearted. You are probably the sweetest and prettiest girl I've ever meet. Too bad your confidence is so low and you're such a pushover. You shouldn't let anyone get to you. Actually I have a present for you."

He went through his pockets to bring out a green jade stone attached to a string.

"Take it and this will improve you overtime. Never take this off. And if you ever feel miserable rub it."

Then he opened her hand dropped it in. And then he walked off .

And the house began to rock. Screeches were heard and then the house ultimately fell down. Then out of the rubble came a angry Hiashi searching through the rumble for a phone to complain to the owners. And also an angry whining Hanabi distressed that her toys were under there, so in the end she was able to make Neji search the rubble for her toys. And after Hiashi was done he barked at everyone to grab their stuff , and that the vacation was over, and everyone was to go into the car. Though he did not know that there were three people hitching a ride, though this was also unknown to everyone. Except Hanabi who had secretly brought her friend Hoton or as she called him "Ho ho". 

To be continued.  To Stage 2

And that was the intro. I'd appericate some reviews and all the what not. Hehe …WOOOT!! LONGEST INTRO EVER!! For me...cough cough...I'm hungry rice krispies..yum

- IzzyPuff out


	2. Welcome to Hell, Neji

_**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own anyone Naruto, except…for my fanart and posters…I don't own Haruka since she is my sister's character…Well at least I own the story.. OTHER THAN THAT NOTHING!! 0o

_**Author Notes: **_Welcome to the offical Chapter one. This is where things get really interesting…for Neji at least...0o

**- Stage 2**

While in the car flaring from the radio, to the males' dismay…Radio Disney. And to worsen it Hanabi was so happily singing along to Miley Cyrus. And to add to that Hinata's mumblings.

_I probably shouldn't say this-_

"But at times I get so scared" Hanabi cheerfully and loudly sang along.

_-When I think about the previous_

"Relationship we've shared"

_-It was awesome but we lost it._

And to Hanabi's dismay, Hiashi switched the station to a News Network.

_And the weather tomorrow will be a nice 30'o degrees._

_WHAT THE HELL?! THAT AIN'T NICE!!_

_And now to discuss this los- and a few coughs were heard- I mean this wonderful intellectual on his book of. Melons…yes melons…Uh-hem…_

" UGH!! FATHER-!!" Hanabi shrieked…loud. " Father's turn," Hiashi replied flatly.

" Worst ride ever," Neji grumbled. Only to feel the touch, of a girl trying to kiss him.

" GET OFF!!"

" I don't wanna," she said peevishly.

"Neji what's wrong?"

" Nothing…Just my sanity."

--

And landing back in the Leaf Village, is where our tale truly begins. A tale of humor, drama, a bit pervy, and maybe change. Or maybe where all just kidding ourselves? But either way let's just began already.

And that's when to meet them up was a group of close friends. Or apparently people whom they sorta knew. And people you sorta know about, basically only know your name and your annoying traits. And to everyone's surprise Neji came out of the car, being forced into the ground. At first people figured he tripped over something, or who knows maybe there is such a thing as Karma? But then everyone noticed him being pinned to the ground. Which of course the one thought popped into everyone's mind…

NINJA ATTACK!!

And ninjas love nothing more than beating up other ninjas, only to stop in their tracks by a very loud yell.

" GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVEY GIRL!! AND GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OUT OF THE INSIDE OF MY SHIRT!!"

" Um huh?"

" Hey Hinata I think your cousin is getting attacked by a pervy girl."

Naruto turned to Hinata pointing to a very angry Neji who was actually yelling. A rare event for someone like him.

" NO DUH! IDIOT!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata ran over there, being followed by Hiashi who was completely baffled to see Neji wrestling off something that wasn't there. To add to the confusion, they actually witnessed Neji using the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four palms jutsu on nothing.

" What the hell?"

"Dude, you're fighting nothing…"

" Damn! I ran out of nachos...and chips"

And to make it worse, Sakura who felt she was doing a good deed actually brought a physiatrist to help Neji with his "mental" problems. And Kiba and Naruto actually dragged Neji to the psychiatrist, ignoring his protests of being absolutely fine.

--

" Sit down."

" I'm fine."

" Vat is your problem?" The psychiatrist asked flipping through his clipboard papers sneaking looks at pictures from Bikini Monthly Mag." I rather not say, then you'd think that I was insane." Neji replied flatly.

_Besides I convinced everyone, that I don't believe in ghosts. And lo and behold one is trying to claim me._

" Dude your in the mental in- cough cough I ven you are already in the coocoo vouse." And suddenly the psychiatrist voice changed, quickly retaining the accent.

" I'm the one with the mental problems? You're the one trying to pose for a European."

" SHUT THE F UP!! You FING GIRLY BOY!! I'll talk in any damn accent I want!! OK?! Now got sit you're ass on the damn chair, and tell me your fing problems."

" …I refuse."

" You know what? I don't care stand there as long as you want; I'm still getting paid. Now where' did I put damn sake?"

And getting up from the chair was the mental psychiatrist who really was mental, searching through his papers and desk for a bottle of sake. Happily content drinking a whole jug. And of course mumbling something about mackerels, his foot, the ocean, hot babes, and something about pretty princess.

And sneaking away quickly was Neji. Who of course was being followed by you know who. Of course the rumor of Neji's mental state quickly spread. And it became the topic of the village. Let's just say random strangers asked him " Are you crazy?" and then whispered, " Poor thing, he's so crazy, he doesn't know he's insane. It's probably his clan's fault.

--

And Neji was called to the Elders and his uncle. Who were all seated around him. It was basically what Bingo night would look like.

" You're not allowed to step out of The Hyuga household"

" WHAT- I mean why can't I?"

_Now I really feel like a damn caged bird._

" Because your mental problems are known throughout the village! And they're blaming us for your mental state! Who knows when the Child Protection Agency or the Anbu will be knocking on our doors?"

" Relax Hiashi."

" But he does have a point, we should keep Neji until he's back to his normal mental state."

" And have him be a danger to the clan? I think not!"

" The boy needs exercise and brain stimulation!"

" Just give him a puzzle, and a treadmill…" Hiashi grumbled.

And Neji stood there, waiting for these idiots to choose his fate, already. A bit nerved that these idiots choose if he had to be trapped home or not.

" We have decided on a compromise Neji can go out, but he needs a escort if he is around anyone, and his curfew is six o'clock."

" Remember Reiko's daughter, the one with the blue hair?"

" Haruka? The crazy one right?"

" The same Haruka whose been drinking since age ten?"

" The crazy 12 year old jonin, Haruka?"

" Is that really a good idea, I heard she's actually ran around naked a few times, and she wasn't drunk."

" She's reckless and breaks rules excessively."

" It's not good to leave any mental person in her care."

"But she's the only person to baby sit Neji."

And after the hushed whispers, the leader of the Elders turned to Neji,

" You will be escorted by Haruka Hyuga of the Main Branch family, she's one year younger than you, but she's a jonin. So we feel she can handle you."

" Haruka you can come in."

BOOM!!

And colorful smoke bombs went off, with excessive flashing lights.

And flew out was a girl, with long light blue hair covered in a short shirt showing off her belly button, and a mini shirt, covered in and under in many nets with a few spiked belts, and of course a adorable bunny tattoo on her right arm, who landed right in front of Neji.

" ZUP Crazy!!"  
" It's Neji."

" Wow you're lamer in person."

"Hmph."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

--

" So big Cuz where we going?" Haruka asked grabbing a bottle of sake from her puppy bag.

" Training. You know you're under aged to drink that. "

" Bleh so what? I've drank so much of this. I don't even get drunk anymore."

" Do you always dress like that?"

" Nope I change my outfit all the time, hey Cuz want some?" Haruka asked shoving the bottle to his face.

" No thank you," He answered facing her with a very annoyed look.

" Fine your loss, Boring, Gulp."

And for the rest of the way, Haruka was telling stories of crazy things she did, been involved, and seen, some stuff which would be deemed great stuff for the Make Out Paradise Series.

" Um, interesting…"

After a few minutes they finally reached the spot Lee decided to train with them. Of course Tenten and Lee were pretty shocked to see Haruka.

" YO!"

" HI I'm Rock Lee. You are?"

" Haruka, hey you want to hear a story?"

" Um okay?"

" Okay so my Bf and me were on this mission, then her sister was captured by the hot pervy ninja who was-"

Tenten walked over to Neji, while Lee continued to listen to a very " enlightening " story.

" Neji can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure."

" Follow me? Can I ask you something who's the girl?"

" My cousin, she's interesting. She's suppose to escort me, since I'm supposedly insane."

Lee just stared at Haruka.

"…"

" Good story huh?"

" Uh let's go find Tenten and Neji and start the training."

" Oh they're over there."

" HEY LOVE BIRDS!! WE'RE TRAINING NOW!!"

And as soon the ghost that followed Neji heard this, she ran over to Tenten and hit her so hard she went through three trees. Nervous they all ran to her.

" Damn everyone stop moving so much…ow my head hurts."

And Lee ran off to get Tenten an ice pack. While as Neji searched for his ghost, who he still didn't know its name. And the ghost whispered in Tenten's ear,

" He's mine! I bet you haven't him seen him shirtless."

" What?"

" BACK OFF!! OR YOU'LL PAY!!"

And with that she disappeared into Neji's room. Which left a very confused Tenten. Since Neji ran off to get her bandages since her head was bleeding a little. Even though he could've used his bandages, since they're pretty much just decoration. But oh well.

-To Stage 3

I still haven't ate that rice krispie. Um I hoped you guys liked it. I really love making this story!!

-IzzyPuff out


End file.
